Happy Wedding Dream
by Shacchin
Summary: #Sambungan dari fanfic Scraft, dengan Ayano T. dan Shintaro K. akhirnya melaksanakan pernikahan!


**Note : Character OOC—maybe. Jalan cerita merupakan Omake dari fanfic **_**Scraft.**_

**Disclaimer : character milik Shizen No Teki-P**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Wedding Dream**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita berusia 24 tahun itu nampak disenangi oleh anak didiknya, ia saat ini bekerja sebagai _guru TK,_ ia juga mengajar disalah satu kelas yaitu kelas _Red_.

Raut wajah manis anak-anak dikelas itu membuat nya bahagia.

_Suatu saat nanti, aku harap aku punya anak yang manis seperti mereka._

"Ayano-_cencei!_"seorang gadis kecil berambut hijau itu mendatangi _senseinya—Ayano Tateyama—_sambil menarik seorang bocah lelaki berambut cokelat tua.

"_ah,Tsubomi-chan. ada apa?"_tanyanya sambil mengelus rambut gadis kecil itu, Tsubomi.

"ah,ini. Kousuke tadi diganggu sama Shuuya"lapor Tsubomi sambil menunjuk seorang anak lelaki yang memegang _spidol _hitam.

"hueeeehhhh"bocah berambut cokelat tua itu_—Kousuke—_menangis, Ayano sendiri terheran kenapa wajah murid nya itu ada lingkaran hitam di wajahnya lebih tepatnya di bagian mata, dan beberapa coretan kumis kucing dipipinya.

"_Shuuya",_ Ayano tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ia memanggil murid nya yang berambut pirang itu.

Shuuya mendekat dengan takut-takut.

"_kenapa bisa Kousuke menangis?"_Tanya Ayano sambil menepuk pelan kepala Shuuya.

"u-um, habisnya… Shuuya mau main _superhero _tapi tidak ada penjahatnya"jelas Shuuya.

"te-terus, hiks…. Hiks…. Shuuya mau aku jadi penjahatnya. Pa-padahal, hiks…. Kemarin aku sudah jadi penjahat. A-aku mau jadi _superhero _juga seperti Shuuya"sambung Kousuke, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir dengan derasnya.

"ukh, Kousuke berhenti menangis"Shuuya mencoba meminta maaf.

"iyah,_cencei_. Shuuya terus jadi _superhero _nya,huft"Tsubomi mengembungkan pipinya.

"heeeh"Shuuya dipojokkan.

"_oh,begitu. Shuuya, boleh sensei minta spidolnya?"_pinta Ayano ramah, Shuuya segera memberikan spidol itu padanya.

_Srek'_

"_ce-cencei?!"_ketiga bocah itu kaget dengan hal yang dibuat oleh_ sensei_nya.

Ayano, dia mencoret juga wajahnya dengan _spidol _itu. Kemudian ia sedikit menyingkap _scraft _merahnya.

"nah,sekarang kau juga jadi anggota _rakuraku ranger,_kan?"Ayano mengajak muridnya Kousuke, senyuman mengembang diwajahnya, dengan senang hati ia menjadi anggota _rakuraku ranger _yang dibuat Ayano.

"Tsubomi juga mau!"gadis itu juga mencoretkan _spidol _itu ke wajahnya, mengikuti pola seperti Ayano.

"_ah,sekarang Tsubomi-chan jadi teman kami"_

"benar,kita berteman sekarang"Tsubomi bersemangat.

"eehhh? Kita semua jadi _superhero?_ Terus yang jadi penjahatnya siapa?"Shuuya kebingungan.

"Shuuya juga mau jadi anggota _rakuraku ranger,_kan? Nih"Tsubomi dengan manisnya memberikan _spidol i_tu ke Shuuya, mata bocah berambut pirang itu berbinar.

"Shu-shuuya juga boleh ikut?"

"_tentu"_jawab Ayano ramah, Shuuya dengan cekatan mengikuti pola yang ia gambar pada Kousuke.

"yey, sekarang kita semua jadi anggota _rakuraku ranger_!"Kousuke melompat bahagia.

Samar-samar dari luar terdengar suara klakson mobil. _"tunggu yah, Sensei akan mencari penjahatnya dulu"_. Semua mengangguk, dan Ayano segera beralih keluar sekolah itu.

…

"cencei,penjahatnya menakutkan?"Tanya Kousuke ketakutan.

"_tidak,kok."_jelas Ayano.

"kalau kita semua bersama-sama pasti kita akan menang, iya kan Tsubomi?"Tanya Shuuya menyakinkan.

"um,tentu!"jawab Tsubomi.

Melihat ketiga muridnya begitu antusias, Ayano benar-benar berbahagia.

"haha, jadi kalian disini _rakuraku ranger!_". Seorang pria bertopeng dengan jas yang ia kenakan muncul didepan pintu.

"_ah,itu penjahatnya! Ayo kita hadapi"_Ayano dengan senyum lebar, mulai bermain dengan anak didiknya bersama dengan _pria bertopeng itu._

.

.

.

"_ini minumannya"_

"ah,terima kasih"

"_aku tidak menyangka Shintaro datang disaat yang tepat"._

Ayano, wanita itu langsung menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Shintaro yang sedang meminum sekaleng _coca-cola._

"Ayano,kau kelelahan? Sudah kukatakan, meskipun kau sangat menyukai anak-anak. Jangan sampai bermain terlalu bersemangat, bisa-bisa kau sangat kelelahan seperti sekarang", tegur Shintaro pada _tunangan_nya itu.

"_hehe,habisnya ada Shintaro juga. Jadi terlihat seperti bermain dengan anak sendiri"_ucap Ayano kelepasan.

Dia langsung menutup mulutnya dan wajahnya memerah.

"heeh"Shintaro tersenyum menggoda dengan _tunangan _nya itu.

"_a-apa?"_Ayano mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Shintaro tak bisa menahan tawa.

"haha,tidak kok."Shintaro mengacak lembut rambut Ayano,membuat gadis itu memerah karenanya.

"_ne,Shintaro. Apa sekarang kau lebih mencintaiku?"_Ayano bertanya dengan wajah serius,ia ingin kembali memastikan cinta Shintaro.

"pe-pertanyaan bodoh!. Tentu saja,kan. Kalau aku sangat mencintaimu, lebih dari aku mencintai diriku sendiri dan _computer _ku"ucap Shintaro sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"sudah 9 tahun lamanya aku hanya mencintaimu,tahu."sambung Shintaro dengan masih memalingkan wajahnya.

Ayano menahan tawanya, melihat _tunangan _nya bersifat malu-malu seperti itu.

"_ne,Shintaro"_panggil Ayano.

Shintaro menoleh.

_Chu'_

Wajah Shintaro merah padam, Ayano mencium nya. Yah,meski sudah terbiasa, namun ia sedikit kaget tadi.

"haah,merepotkan"ucap Shintaro, Ayano bingung.

Shintaro berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian menarik tangan Ayano, agar gadis itu berdiri juga. Ayano pun mengikuti.

"_kenapa Shintaro?"_Ayano agak kecewa saat Shintaro mengatakan 'merepotkan'.

"hah, Ayano…."Shintaro mencium tangan kanan Ayano.

"kau mau menikah denganku?"lanjutnya.

"_a-aku…."_

"yah,aku tahu ini tidak romantic tapi—"

"_eng, Aku-aku mau kok. Pahlawanku"_senyuman Ayano mengembang lebar, sekaligus air mata kebahagian jatuh dari pelipisnya.

Shintaro tersenyum, kemudian mengecup singkat wanita nya itu.

Ia mengambil sebuah kotak merah, dan membukanya. Terlihat sebuah cincin yang sangat indah.

"terima kasih sudah mau menjadi _calon pengantin wanita _ku Ayano Tateyama"Shintaro segera mendekap tubuh Ayano.

"_Shintaro…. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau mau menjadi pengantin pria-ku tanpa kupaksa seperti dulu,hehe"_

_Prok prok_

Ah,orang-orang yang berada ditaman bertepuk tangan melihat lamaran Shintaro_—yah meski terbilang tidak romantic._

Ayano dan Shintaro tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada para orang-orang ditaman.

_._

.

_Akhirnya, sebuah mimpi menjadi kenyataan. Gaun pengantin putih yang kuiidamkan sejak dulu, akhirnya bisa kukenakan. Dan melihat pengantin pria ku berdiri dengan gagahnya di altar._

"Ayano,ayo"Kenjirou Tateyama—Otousan—mempersilahkan diriku untuk menggandeng tangannya.

"_otousan" _aku menggandeng tangannya.

_Ia menuntunku berjalan ke altar. Sehelai kain tipis yang menutupi wajahku masih kukenakan, sebuket mawar merah sudah kugenggam._

_Otousan melepaskan rangkulanku. Shintaro dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya, mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku segera meraih tangannya yang besar itu, ia menggenggam tanganku erat seakan tak ingin melepaskanku barang sedetik pun._

"—apakah kau Shintaro Kisaragi mampu menerima Ayano Tateyama apa adanya sebagai pendampingmu dalam suka maupun duka?"

Shintaro mengangguk mantap dan menjawab, "Tentu"

"dan kau Ayano Tateyama, mampu menerima Shintaro Kisaragi apa adanya sebagai pendampingmu dalam suka maupun duka?"

_Tanpa ditanya pun, aku akan sangat-sangat mampu menerimanya, karena aku telah memutuskan untuk memilihnya sebagai lelaki yang kucintai._

"_Tentu"jawabku antusias._

"dengan ini, kunyatakan kalian berdua sebagai sepasang suami-istri"

Suara gaduh dari tepuk tangan para tamu menggema diseluruh gedung, air mata bahagia dari Otousan dan Okasan terlihat jelas, begitu pula aku.

Shintaro menaikkan kain tipis yang menutupi wajahku, dan menatap mataku dengan lekat. Ia menarik tanganku, lalu memasukkan sebuah cincin permata di jari manisku, dan sesudahnya, aku memasukkan juga dijarinya.

"Ayano Tateyama, sekarang kau telah menjadi istriku,yah? haha. Ah, aku salah. Bukannya sekarang sudah menjadi _Ayano Kisaragi_,hm?"

"Iyah,Shintaro…."

Lalu ia menarikku dalam ciuman yang singkat, namun begitu hangat dan menenangkan.

_Ah,Tuhan. Terima kasih telah memberikan padaku seorang pria yang tulus mencintaiku. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Shintaro._

_-The End-_


End file.
